


Find Her

by Mooseonthehalfshell



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Everybody Lives, F/M, Post-Reaper War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseonthehalfshell/pseuds/Mooseonthehalfshell
Summary: The crew of the Normandy looks for Shepard after the final battle with Harbinger and the Reapers





	Find Her

**Author's Note:**

> My femshep's first name is Astrid and she loves a certain turian

Garrus could hear someone yelling for him to slow down. But he ignored it. He kept sprinting through the ruins looking for any sign of Shepard or her bo-.

 

Nope 

 

He wasn't going to think like that. Shepard was alive, she needed their help but she was alive, she had to be.

A glint of blue caught his eye. Its was the sun hitting the cracked face plate of Shepard's helmet.  
She had taken it off, but he was getting close.  
His grip tightened on his sniper rifle in reflex despite not expecting enemies. 

“VAKARIAN! STOP A MINUTE YOU DUMB TURIAN!” Wrex bellowed. 

Mordin piped up.“Likelihood of corpse very low! Alive improbable. Impossible even.”

Garrus rounded in them mandibles flared in anger. “Its SHEPARD! She's the one who does the impossible. I'm NOT going to leave her in this hell hole!” he turned back. And bolted for a pile of rubble, he could use it as a vantage point.

But as he got close he saw something sticking out of the pile.

 

It was a hand.

 

Garrus flung his rifle to the ground and ran.   
Scrabbling at the rocks. Shifting them so he could get to her. Hold her. Tell her it would be okay.

“ASTRID!” he was relieved when he cleared her face. She seemed serene, a bit roughed up but she looked okay… until he cleared the rubble from her torso.   
Her N7 armor was cracked. Shattered in some places. That's when Garrus noticed the dried trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth. He noticed how cold she seemed. And how the usual, comforting, sound of her steady breathing was missing.

Mordin had been right. They were lucky they even had a corpse to find.

He scooped her up in his arms and shakily walked back to the rest of the Normandy's crew.

“I found her.” he said, pain and grief wobbling his subvocals. His knees gave out and he hit the ground, tears pouring down his face. Tali moved to crouch next to him, running a hand soothingly over his crest horns.

Thane stepped forward clasping his hands together and prayed aloud, his usual stoic even voice trembling. “Kalahira, this one’s heart is pure. Guide her to where the traveler never tires, the lover never leaves, the hungry never starve.  
Guide this one, Kalahira, and she will be a companion to you as she was to me. And to us all.”

There was silence, Garrus held Shepherd close pressing his forehead to hers.

Then in the silence the slightest cough.  
“Ga...rr..us?”

His eyes snapped open. One half open grey-green eye peered up at him.

She coughed again.

The rest of the Normandy's crew sprang into action, someone radioed Joker to have him “get the Normandy over here NOW”  
Some dug in their pockets for med-gel and water. 

But Garrus heard none of it.  
All he heard was Shepard mumble.  
“Can we go home?”


End file.
